Stuck to You
by MysteryDream3
Summary: After 3x15 Caroline goes to apologize to Klaus but things do not go as planned.
1. Chapter 1:Apologizing

**So this is my new story! It's right after 3x15 Caroline goes to apologize to Klaus but it doesn't work out as planned. Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**

Caroline knocked on the door to the Mikkelson mansion. She took a deep breath as she waited for someone to answer the door. No one did. She knocked again and the door opened slightly. raising her eyesbrows she decided wether she should do what she had learned from multiple horror movies not to do.

She sighed as she pushed the door open, walking slowly into the big empty room in front of her. When she looked back and saw the door closed she whipped around. Before she could see anything she was thrown into the wall a strong hand gripping her throat.

It took her a second to recover from the sudden assault, but she was finally able to identify her attacker. Klaus. He was glaring at her through cold peircing blue eyes. She tried to say something, but she couldn't breath let alone speak. All that came out was a soft whimper. "You shouldn't have come here." He said in a taunting voice.

She wanted to tell him why she was there. That's when she realized, she didn't know why she was there. It's not like he deserved an apology he had tried to kill her twice and she got no apology. She was there though, to apologize even though she knew he didn't deserve one. And the whole throwing her against the wall and choking her thing was really making her second guess herself. "Why are you here?" He asked coldly as he finally let go of her throat.

Caroline grabbed the wall with one hand, for support, and her throat with the other, and tried to catch her breath. "Well, I was here to apologize before you went all crazy man on me." She said still not completely recovered, staring at the ground.

He chuckled without humor. "Really, love?" Klaus said. "What did you think you could just lie to my face and I would be okay with a simple apology?" He put hand under her chin and tilted her head so that she had to look at him.

"I'm sorry, I made the mistake of thinking you weren't just a psychotic murderer who cared about nothing but satisfying his thirst for blood." She said sarcastically as she glared at him.

He smirked amused as he removed his hand from beneath her chin, he walked around her in a circle making goosebumps rise on Carolines skin. All the confidence she had pretended to have before seemed to fade away as he walked around her, sizing her up, seeming unimpressed. "Well, this was obviously a mistake. I'll just let myself out." She ran for the door and just as she grabbed the door knob she felt his hand grab her arm and pull her back.

"I'm not going to let you go just yet." He told her.

Her eyes widened in fear but before she turned back she fixed her expression to anger. "What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"Maybe." He said coldly, Caroline tried rip her arm free if his hand, as a result he grabbed her other arm turning her to face him. He looked her up and down examining her expression before speaking. "Are you afraid Ms. Forbes?" He asked he feigned shock.

"No." She said trying to sound angry but her voice betrayed her.

She looked into his eyes and saw more amusement. She squirmed trying to break free from his iron grip of course it was pointless his grip only tightened. "Let go of me!" She finally yelled at him.

"Hmmm...not until I decide what to do with you." His expression hardened and there was no remnant of the amusment from before. She looked down trying to avoid his gaze. "I know how I'll punish you." He smiled sinisterly.

She looked up at him only to be caught in his stare. She wanted to look away to stop him from compelling her but she couldn't break free from his gaze.

**Please review and follow me on Tumblr! tvdklauscaroline :)**


	2. Chapter 2:Staying

"Klaus please don't-" Caroline started but drifted off when she realized it was useless. The only thing that she liked about being a vampire was that she could not be compelled. Sadly she still could be compelled, by Klaus. She didn't want to go back to being the ditzy blonde who doesn't know she's being used.

Klaus knew exactly what he could do he could take away one thing he knew she treasured. Her freedom.

"You will not leave this house." He told her. "I gave you a choice before, and you betrayed me. Now I'm not giving you a choice, you will stay in this house until I say otherwise. Understand?"

She hated that all she could do was nod helplessly. She quickly dropped her gaze to the floor. She cursed herself silently for ever thinking coming here was a good idea, no not thinking. The last thing that she did before coming here was think.

-;-

Caroline looked around the empty room and wrapped the blankets tighter around her. She didn't want to be awake. She buried her head in the pillow wanting to scream, sadly the pillow wouldn't muffle the screams enough so that a house full of vampires wouldn't hear. Klaus had her sleeping in his room because supposedly there weren't any extra rooms. She sighed when she heard the door open.

"Good morning, love." He said cheerfully.

She lifted her head from the pillow and glared at him. This just made him smile.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked a tinge of annoyance in his voice. She knew why and had to stop herself from laughing. She had kicked him multiple times 'on accident.'

She looked up at him and smirked. "I slept wonderfully. How about you?"

He rolled his eyes and turned around opening a notebook that sat on his desk flipping through the pages then quickly he slamming it shut. It made her jump a little. One of the many things on her list of things not to do when Klaus was around.

He smirked, then he frowned and stared at her for over a minute. Caroline raised her eyebrows at him. "What?" She asked getting annoyed that he was just staring at her.

"I'm trying to decide what I should do with you today. I have errands to run."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the blank wall next to her staring at it like it was the most interesting thing she had ever see.

He suddenly smiled. "I know!" He said and she looked back at him. "Rebekah mentioned she wasn't doing anything today."

She frowned. He wanted her to hang out with his evil blood slut sister?

Klaus suddenly exited the room and Caroline listened intently to their conversation downstairs.

_"Rebekah!" Klaus said cheerfully. _

_"What, Nik?" She asked in a slightly angry voice. _

_"You know how you were mad at me because you had nothing to do today?"_

_"Yes." She said somewhat suspiciously._

_"Well I found someone who will be equally as bored today!" Caroline scoffed at this. He forgot to mention equally angry at Klaus. _

_"Who's that?" She asked skeptically._

_"Caroline Forbes." He said happily._

_You could almost here the incredilous expression Rebekah was giving Klaus. Caroline heard her scoff and walk off._

_"Rebekah!" Klaus called after her. "Please?" He asked and Caroline heard the footsteps stop and an exaggerated sigh from Rebekah. _

_"Fine." She said._

-;-

So far the day had gone horribly. Rebekah had called her some sort of name every fifteen minutes for the past six hours or so. They sat on the couch as Rebekah flipped through a collection of movies. She smiled as she finally chose one.

"What are we watching?" Caroline asked as Rebekah put the dvd into the player. Rebekah ignored her and pressed play. She smiled as the title came across the screen. Toy Story, it said. Caroline decided to make an attempt at conversation again. "Have you seen this movie?" Caroline asked.

Rebekah continued to ignore her. Caroline rolled her eyes. Usually she would have stopped trying to have a conversation with her, but the facts were she was stuck there and she didn't know for how long so it would be good for her to have a friend.

"Come on, Rebekah! Say something I am going to die if the only person that talks to me is Klaus."

Rebekah sighed and looked at Caroline who was a complete mess. Even though she had tried her best to make herself look a least a little bit presentable, she had failed miserably. Her hair was a mess because she would not stop running her hand through it nervously. She still had some eye liner from the previous day on her face, and she looked exhausted.

"What do you want to talk about Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline just shrugged and yawned. "How are you?"

"I'm alright. How are you?" Rebekah said trying to be pleseant.

"I'm fine, thank you." She replied. That's what she always said to people when they asked her that question.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows at her as if to say 'Really?'

Caroline just shook her head and laughed. "I don't know. I'm to tired to know." She said leaning her head back on the couch.

-;-

Klaus walked into the house that night seeing all the lights were off he was about to call out for Rebekah when she appeared in front of him holding her index finger to her lips. "Shh." She said harshly motioning toward the couch where Caroline was sound asleep. He looked at her skeptically since when he left Rebekah and Caroline had not been speaking.

Rebekah shook her head at his puzzled look. "Turns out me and her have more in common than I thought." She whispered.

"Like what?" He asked dubiously.

"We both can't stand you." She smirked and started upstairs when she was halfway up she turned around. "Leave her alone right now, okay?"

Suprised by Rebekah's concern for this girl that earlier today she seemed to despise, he just nodded. Satisfied, Rebekah smiled and continued up the stairs.

Klaus walked over to the sleeping girl on the couch. He saw her shiver, grabbing another blanket from the closet he covered her with the warm quilt. He smiled and then frowned at how content she looked. He was supposed to be punishing her for betraying him.

But he told his sister he would not bother her right now, so he wouldn't.

**Please review and follow me on Tumblr! tvdklauscaroline :)**


	3. Chapter 3:Falling

**Chapter three! Yay! I hope you guys like this chapter!**

"Caroline?"

She opened her eyes to see Elijah standing over her with a puzzled expression. She groaned rubbing her eyes with her hands as she sat up.

"Elijah, what are you doing here."

He raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing here?"

She groaned dramatically. "Klaus." She said simply.

He nodded in understanding. Though honestly he was still rather confused. "What time is it?" She asked suddenly, looking around the room for a clock.

Elijah looked at the watch on his wrist. "Five in the morning." He told her.

Caroline was suprised. She hadn't slept so well in more than a month. One thing she didn't like about her sleep was her ability to think clearly. She frowned as she took in her current situation. Stuck in a mansion with a psychotic hybrid and his family. Though she had to admit Rebekah wasn't that bad when you got to know her.

Then she wondered what she had been avoiding thinking about. Did her friends notice she was gone? To her knowledge no one had made any attempts to get her back.

"Caroline?" Elijah said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"What?" She said slightly startled.

"Where is Niklaus?" He asked.

Her eyebrows knitted together as she realized she didn't know. Had he come back yet? "Umm...I don't know..." She said.

"Is he here?"

"I-I think so." She was becoming annoyed at how stupid she must sound.

He nodded and in a flash he was at the stairs, probably going to check Klaus' room.

She sighed and layed back down on the couch lost in thought.

-;-

Caroline opened her eyes and smiled as she felt the sun on her skin, that smile changed to a frown when she looked over at the man sleeping next to her. The past two weeks had been...well...weird. She was getting along pretty well with Rebekah, and Elijah didn't talk much, but he was nice when he did. She hated to admit it but it wasn't terrible, not that she wouldn't rather be home, but as far as abductions go this wasn't that bad.

Klaus actually seemed slightly human when he was around his family. Though he kept trying to control her, which drove her slightly insane. Though he hadn't used compulsion again, everytime she said or did anything he didn't like he would threaten her. Threats that she stopped listening to a while ago.

Tyler and Stefan came to try and negotiate her release the third day she was there. Of course that obviously didn't happen. Klaus decided it wasn't negotiable, made a couple death threats, and eventually they left. She hadn't heard much from her friends after that.

Klaus' eyes flew open as she glared at him as she did every morning for the past two weeks she had been stuck there. He just grinned at her. "Morning, love." He said.

She rolled her eyes at him and jumped from the bed and went for the door. He was in front of her making her jump back. He tilted his head examining her expression. His eyebrows knitted together in concern. "What's wrong?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows and her eyes widened in an incredilous expression. "Did you really just ask me that?" She almost shouted.

She saw a flash of anger on his face but it quickly went back to concern. "I mean outside of the usual." He clarified.

She rolled her eyes again, and took a deep breath trying to calm herself. "I have been stuck inside this house for two weeks!" She groaned and threw her head back. "It's killing me I'm going insane! I need outside!" _and people!_ She added in her head. She looked back to his face and he seemed to be deliberating.

He smiled suddenly. "Then let's go outside."

She was suprised at that, and she couldn't supress the smile that spread across her face. He did try and do nice things for her sometimes, and sometimes she didn't hate him as much as she claimed to, but she knew that was wrong.

Klaus was having the same difficulties when it came to hating Caroline. He could never hurt her. He decided about a week and a half ago that he could not in fact punish her and would instead try to win her over.

-;-

She took a shower and changed before running down stairs, she was excited about getting out of the house for the first time in a while.

Klaus stood by the door smiling at her enthusiasm. She stopped when she got to the door remembering she still couldn't leave. She sighed staring at the door knob that she couldn't seem to grasp. Suddenly his hands were cupping her face forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You can go outside but you will not leave my side." He told her.

She nodded trying to keep her smile but failing. The feeling of being compelled always took her back to when she was human, and she hated it. She hated it so much. Sometimes she worried that Klaus would do something like that, but so far he hadn't. He grabbed her hand and pulled her with him outside.

Her smile returned as soon as stepped out the door and felt the warm breeze on her skin.

"Come on." He said leading her towards the woods.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he pulled her further into the woods.

He shrugged. "That way." He said pointing in the direction they were walking.

-;-

They stopped walking when they arrived in a small clearing. Klaus sighed. "Let's stop for a bit." He smiled sitting down on the ground.

She couldn't help laughing at the sight of this big evil hybrid sitting casually on the ground in the middle of a field. She sat down next to him and took a deep breath. "So..." Was all she could think to say. Klaus chuckled, and stared at the sky for a long amount of time.

When he finally turned back to Caroline his expression was serious. "Why are you so afraid of compulsion?" He asked her. She was startled by the question. He understood that people in general don't like being compelled but with Caroline, the look on her face when he compelled her made him think she was going to suddenly drop dead.

Caroline looked away from Klaus planting her eyes firmly on the ground. Though she could feel Klaus' intense stare on her back. "It's a long story." She said plainly.

When he didn't say anything she looked back at him to see him staring at her expectantly. She sighed exaggeratedly. "When I was human..." She started and looked back at the ground. "I got compelled...and it sucked." She sighed sadly. She wished he would let her stop there but she met his questioning eyes and knew he wouldn't.

"Compelled by who, To do what?" He asked her.

"Damon. Basically to be his girlfriend." She looked at the ground. "Damon doesn't treat girls who aren't Elena very well." She said sadly. "I guess I just get a little worried that someone is going to do that again."

He tilted his head to the side in thought. One side of his mouth turned up suddenly. "I can kill him for you if you want."

Caroline rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No. I don't want that." She told him.

He smiled at her, a genuine smile. She didn't get many genuine smiles from him, and when he did it was difficult not to smile back. Caroline turned away from him trying to hide her smile.

"Why are you so loyal to your friends?" He asked after minutes of deliberation.

She looked at him with confusion. "There my friends." She stated plainly.

He scoffed. "Hardly. If I wanted to I could have killed you _long_ before they came with their _one_ _pathetic_ attempt to save you." Klaus' words were harsh, and exactly what Caroline had been thinking, and hearing them outloud made her angry.

"Your a jerk!" She shouted at him as she stood and began to storm off. She made it not even three feet before she hit the invisible barrier, and remembered Klaus compelled her not to leave his side. She took a deep breath to stop herself from screaming her next words. "Can we go back now?" She said quietly her back to him.

She knew he would either be angry or amused, and she knew it would just make her more upset if she looked at him. "Fine." He said standing close behind her, he grabbed her arm roughly pulling her back to the house. He was deffinitly angry. She sighed, that's exactly what she needs. They were having a wonderful time until he Klaused everything up.

He just had to show her every ten seconds what an obnoxious jerk he was!

They were almost to the house when she was finally able to rip her arm from his grip. "What is wrong with you?" She shouted at him.

He glared at her and grabbed her arm again. "You. You are what's wrong with me." He growled.

"Oh yes I'm the terrible one, and because your all powerful Klaus you could never be the problem. Thanks by the way for reminding me that no one cares about me as much as I care about them and no matter how hard I try no one ever will and..." She drifted off as she began to sob.

Klaus couldn't help but feel bad for upsetting this usually bright and bubbly girl. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him in a tight embrace. "Caroline," He said softly. "I'm sorry. I care about you." Caroline continued to sob into his chest.

She pulled back after a second cursing herself for being so weak, she actually cried in front of Klaus. "Get away from me!" She screamed. "Don't touch me." He didn't care about her. She knew that, if he did he wouldn't be keeping her there like she was his pet. Avoiding eye contact she started walking back to the house but Klaus grabbed her arm pulling her back toward him.

Before she could even protest his lips were on hers kissing her furiously. Klaus' arms moved around her waist pulling her body closer to his. It took her a second to comprehend what was going on but when she finally did she realized that she was kissing him back! Her arms reached around his neck as his tounge forced entry into her mouth.

A part of her brain was yelling at her, saying things like _Stop! What the hell are you doing? This is Klaus, not Tyler! You should be kissing Tyler! _She knew that part of her brain was right but she didn't listen to it.

**Thanks for reading let me know what you thought! :) Also follow me on Tumblr tvdklauscaroline**


	4. Chapter 4:Rejectingish

**Chapter Four.**

Caroline silently scolded herself for looking at the door again. _She_ pushed _him_ away so why did she feel like she was the one that had been rejected. Maybe because he had hardly spoken to her in two days. _Why did it bother her so much? It shouldn't bother her! _That voice of reason told her. Though when he did speak to her now it was worse then when he didn't.

He liked to say things that were purposely unnerving. Things about compelling her whenever she did something he didn't like. She knew telling him that was a mistake now he was just using her fears, her _weaknesses_ against her. Her weaknesses that she had told him because for some odd reason she trusted him for ten seconds.

So after all that she suprised herself by feeling bad about rejecting him. She sighed and turned on her side, wondering if he was off taking his anger out on innocent bystanders. Knowing she was the cause of that anger made it hard to sleep.

She eventually did fall asleep though when Klaus got back and layed next to her, well not next to her as much as close to the edge of the bed as possible. This was okay though she figured it wouldn't be long now until he 'suddenly' found another room for her to sleep in.

Her sleep did not last long. The constant threats of compulsion giving her nightmares some of them flashbacks others just things she was afraid Klaus would do. This one imparticular was pretty awful. It was a flashback from when she was with Damon.

"Caroline?" She heard his voice jolting her from her terrible dream. Her eyes shot open and Klaus was looking down at her with a worried expression. Holding her arm gently. Caroline's breath was ragged and she seemed to be covered in sweat.

"Caroline you were screaming." He told her.

She could still see her last nightmare and she pulled away from him, droping her fangs and biting into his arm. He pulled his hand back immediatly and she moved to the oppisite side of the bed, pressing her back against the wall. "Don't touch me." She meant to say it with an angry tone but it came out more like terrified.

"You bit me." He said with a somewhat incredilous tone.

"I hate you!" She screamed like a child having a tantrum.

She shook her head as if it would get rid of the images in her mind, when it didn't she dropped her head into her hands and began sobbing. _Stop crying in front of him! He's only going to use your feelings against you!_ The voice in the back of her head shouted.

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore though.

Klaus reached out a hand towards her but quickly pulled it back remembering he was angry at her. "What's wrong?" He finally asked trying to mask the concern in his voice.

She lifted her head from her hands, and wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing." She said willing the tears to stop falling.

He raised his eyebrows in desbelief. She just shook her head at him. "I'd rather not talk about it with _you_." She said her voice finally displaying the anger she felt. She hated the fact that she had let him get to her. Let his threats scare her.

Suddenly he was in front of her. He tilted her head up so she would look at him and she clamped her eyes shut, afraid her nightmares were coming true. He looked at her with confusion. "Caroline, I'm not going to compell you." He told her calmly. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Well with you bringing it up every ten seconds..." She drifted off pulling her face from his hands.

"Is that what's bothering you?" He asked seeming shocked.

"Bothering me?" She repeats incredilously. "Yeah, it's what's bothering me. I told you how I felt about compulsion because for ten seconds for some stupid reason I trusted you! It was obviously a mistake." She spat.

Klaus sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Caroline." She looked up at him, suprise evident on her features. "I was angry, and I shouldn't have used your fears against you like that. This may come as a shock to you but I actually don't want you to hate me." He told her with a small smile.

She was deliberating between staying angry at him or accepting his apology. She thought about it for a minute until she decided it was the best she would get from him. She returned his smile.

"So now can we get some sleep?" He asked patting the spot next to him. She nervously went back to where she was before. Sleeping meant the nightmares would come back though. Unexpectedly Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her so she was laying on his chest. She _was_ going to tell him to let her go, That her forgiving him did not mean anything would change between them.

She _was_ going to tell him that, but she felt safe and warm in his arms and she was _so_ tired. So she didn't say anything. Klaus grinned, he was sure she was going to scream at him to let her go or bite him again.

"So what happens in these nightmares?" He asked curiously.

She just shook her head not really wanting to talk about it.

"Come on, love. You can tell me."

She sighed. "Mostly just memories of when I was with Damon." Caroline said yawning, as she felt him tense and his arms tighten around her.

He remembered the screams when she was sleeping, screams of terror. He made a note to himself that the Salvatore brother was going to pay for hurting his sweet Caroline like that.

-;-

Caroline woke up alone, which was a good thing. She was getting a little to comfortable with Klaus. She sighed, standing up and getting ready for the day, _that didn't involve leaving this house._ She reminded herself. She just threw on a pair of jeans and a white tank top with a blue grey cartigan. She walked down to the kitchen to get some coffee, and breakfast.

"Morning, Caroline." Elijah greeted her from where he sat at the dinning room table, with a cup of coffee and a newspaper in his hands.

"Morning." She said a little to cheerfully. "Where's Klaus?" She asked trying to sound indifferent, but failing miserably.

Elijah looked to the side in thought. "I don't know." He said finally. "He said he had to go take care of something."

Caroline just nodded and continued to poor herself some coffee. _Well that's vague. _She said to herself.

-;-

Klaus arrived at the Salvatores around noon. Stefan answered the door. "What do you want?" He hissed.

Klaus just glared. "I need to speak with Damon." He told him and when Stefan didn't move he pushed him out of the way and walked inside. "Where is he?" Klaus demanded.

"Looking for me?" A voice said from a hallway.

Klaus turned around to see Damon standing there. He frowned at the knowledge that even though he really wanted to Caroline would probably not forgive him for killing Damon. Though he doesn't understand why. "Yes." He said plainly.

Damon sauntered over to a bottle of scotch sitting on a table and refilled the glass he already had in his hand. Then he turned to face Klaus. "So what do you want?" He asked repeating Stefans question from earlier.

Klaus smirked slightly. "Well I _want_ to kill you." He said matter-a-factly.

Damon just rolled his eyes and smirked. "That's a common one today. I leave you with the peace of mind that I also want to kill you. Right now I have things to do." He said setting down his glass. He only took one step toward the door before Klaus had him pinned to the wall with a stake in his stomach.

Damon groaned and Stefan stood back slightly shocked by the sudden turn of events. "Klaus if you kill him-"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up Stefan. I'm not going to kill him no matter how much I would like to." Klaus pulled the stake out just to send it back in right below his heart.

Damon just stared at the stake in shock. "That's for Caroline." He said calmly letting Damon drop to the ground.

**So I don't know what I think about this chapter...Is it good bad sideways really terrible? Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5:Breaking

**Thank you for all your reviews last chapter I was a bit concerned...Here is the next chapter it kinda gets more into the main-ish plot of the story :) I hope you like it! **

Everyone was gone and Caroline hated these moments. Rebekah was out shopping or something, Elijah had left not long ago to do god knows what, and Klaus was running 'taking care of something'. She sighed and took a seat in the living room and turned on the tv.

It was weird how tired she had been feeling. She was a vampire so she couldn't get sick but somehow she felt sick. She felt like maybe she should say something to someone, but then she decided it would just sound silly.

Half way through a strange movie that she had never heard of she fell asleep.

"Why are _you_ here?" She heard the unfamiliar british accent. She opened her eyes to see Kol standing over her. They had spoken of Kol before, he was a lot like Klaus apparently, when it came to being impulsive and full of himself.

She looked at the clock on the other side of the room and saw that it had only been an hour. Caroline knew they had said they would be back in a couple hours. The thought of being alone with there crazy impulsive brother who obviously didn't like her worried her.

"I-" She started, but suddenly felt herself thrown into a wall across the room. She tried to subtly reach for her phone trying to call someone for help. Holding her hand behind her back she tried to dial Klaus' number as Kol walked towards her glaring.

-;-

Klaus was about to do more to Damon, who was laying on the ground reaching for the stake in his chest, when his phone rang. He looked at the Caller ID it said Caroline. He flipped it open quickly, turning his back on the vampire struggling with the stake. "Something wrong, love?" He answered.

The only reply he heard was her pleads for someone to stop. He was suddenly filled with rage. Then he heard Kol's voice. "I would love to stay and chat, mates, but I have something to take care of." He said quickly as he ran to the door jumping into his car and speeding away from the salavatores.

-;-

Caroline struggled against his grip on her throat, she felt herself losing consiousness. Wait that doesn't make sense. She was a vampire breathing wasn't a neccessity for her. Suddenly Kol was gone and across the room and Klaus was holding him by the throat. "Stay away from, Caroline, Kol." He told him firmly.

Kol looked at him with confusion, and then chuckled as he understood, pushing Klaus away from him. "I didn't know you liked this girl." He rolled his eyes, holding his hands up in surrender. He opened his mouth to say something, but Caroline interupted.

"K-Klaus." She stuttered.

"Yes, Caroline?" He said not turning from his brother.

"I'm not healing." She said slowly.

"What?" That got his attention. He turned around to see that her leg was still broken and there were still purple bruises on her throat.

He ran to her side. "What's wrong with me?"

He stared at her blankly for a second, before fixing his features into some kind've indifferent mask. That was the last thing she wanted to see. "We'll figure it out. Don't worry." He said distantly. "Kol take her upstairs." He turned around and walked towards the other room. Caroline's eyes followed him as he left the room.

Caroline kept staring at the entryway hoping he would come back.

Kol rolled his eyes and sighed "Come on blondie." He said picking Caroline up and carrying her to Klaus' room.

-;-

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night from a nightmare. She hated this nightmare because it reminded her of the cold distant way Klaus had talked to her the last time she saw him. _The way he might talk to someone he knew was dying_, she remembered thinking. Just remembering how he spoke to her made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around herself, then she realized she was freezing, even though she was wrapped up in two quilts.

Caroline stood remembering that her leg was broken immediatly as the sharp pain hit her. She could handle a little pain though. She limped to the closet and picked out one of Klaus' sweaters and pulling it over her tanktop.

She listened to see what was going on downstairs. She didn't here anything so she opened the door to see. Each step she took hurt more than the one before. She was biting down on her lip to stop herself from whimpering. By the time she made it to the stairs her lip was bleeding.

She got halfway down the stairs before she just dropped to sit down on them. She leaned her head on the railing and closed her eyes, trying to focus on breathing.

"Caroline." Her eyes whipped open when she heard his voice. "What are you doing down here?" Somehow he still sounded so cold and distant and it scared her. Klaus was in front of her then.

She searched his eyes for anything, she didn't find anything just indifference. She dropped her gaze to the floor, realizing something, she was just his play thing and now that she was broken he didn't want her anymore. Well that was fine with her. If he didn't want her anymore, then fine.

**I know it's shorter than the other chapters but I felt like I needed to stop there. Follow me on Tumblr **_**tvdklauscaroline!**_** Thank's for reading and please review! Tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6:Believing

**Finally! I finished! I hope you guys like it! :)**

Caroline hated herself for ever letting herself feel anything for Klaus. Letting herself think that Klaus thought of her as anything but a toy. It had been two days until she finally healed completely, and he still hadn't said a word to her.

Rebekah had been taking care of her for the two days when she was healing. They still weren't sure what was wrong with her, but apparently Elijah has been talking to a witch about it.

She had been working towards asking Rebekah about Klaus but held back afraid it would make her sound more pathetic then she felt. So she didn't say anything, and Rebekah never brought it up.

-;-

Everyone was sleeping when Klaus got home. He sighed knowing he would have to face her eventually. Caroline. He knew he was being a selfish, he just didn't want to get any closer to her just to have her die. Everything about her situation screamed 'strange vampire illness there is no cure for.

Tommorrow he would talk to her. Right now he would go to sleep. "Klaus." He heard her voice coming from the direction of the kitchen. He turned around to see her leaning against the wall with a glass of water. He was suprised she was standing. He could see her leg completely healed. That's when he realized how little she was wearing.

He looked her up and down and gulped. She had one of his sweatshirts that only reached the middle of her thigh. Of course her pale and sickly appearance reminded him that she was probably dying and the closer he got to her the more it would hurt. Yes he knew he was being selfish but since when did he care? _Since Caroline you idiot!_ The voice in the back of his head shouted.

"Caroline what are you doing down here?" He said colder than he needed to. He tried but failed to ignore the flash of hurt that crossed her face with his harsh words.

"I-I needed some water." She said quietly shifting uncofortably under his gaze and dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Well, you should proba-"

"Why am I still here?" She asked trying to stand from where she was leaning on the wall.

He decided to ignore her question. "You should be sleeping." He said simply walking past her toward his drawing room.

"No." She said with an incredilous tone. He rolled his eyes and continued walking. "Klaus you can't just do that!" She said her voice going up an octave. He stopped when she grabbed his shoulder trying to pull him back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, because he could tell how much weaker she had gotten in just two days by the way she could barely grasp his shoulder.

He turned toward her. "Do what?" He hissed bitterly.

She tried to pretend the way he talked to her didn't hurt her, and he pretended not to notice. "Yo- You can't just ignore me." She stammered feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

"I'm not ignoring you." He said and to his words stung because to Caroline they sounded more like, 'Ignoring you would require effort on my part which is one thing I would never waste on you.' She may have been reading to much into it but that's what his tone seemed to convey perfectly.

Klaus seemed to be regretting everything he said today, because some way or another his words found a way to hurt Caroline. "Then why don't you just let me go, or better yet just kill me!" She almost screamed, she was hurt and angry. "You obviously don't want me here so why don't you just kill me!" _Shut up!_ The self preservation side of her mind told her. _Isn't this what you wanted? You wanted him to leave you alone and now he is, just let it be!_

If Caroline didn't know better she would have thought from the look on his face that someone had just staked him, making her drop her gaze to the ground. That's when Klaus realized he was already to close to her the thought of her dying made him feel like someone had just ripped out his heart. She looked back up when she felt his hand brush across her cheek. His eyes had softened considerably.

"Caroline, I do want you...here" He added the last part after a second and the way he was looking at her made her want to believe him.

**So what did you think? Please review, and follow me on Tumblr **_**tvdklauscaroline**_


	7. Chapter 7:Fixing

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to upload I promise the next one will be up a lot sooner! **

The next few days were...different. Klaus wasn't avoiding her and well she pretended he still bothered her sometimes she liked his prensence it was calming, which just seems wrong when you're talking about Klaus. She was kinda freaked all the time and when he was around he was really reassuring that she would be fine, which coming from him sounded almost believable.

She might have believed it if she hadn't been overhearing the conversations that Klaus and Elijah had with the witch everyday. Though it wasn't even neccasary to overhear the conversation because she could just go downstairs afterwards and look at the things that Klaus had so carelessly broken.

"Caroline." She jumped when she heard his voice from the other side of the stairs. She should have known it was to quiet. He was staring at her with his concerned expression and a little bit of embarressment probably from the temper tantrum he just threw when the witch told him she still didn't know what was wrong with her. "Did you hear all of that?"

She looked down at her hands and nodded. When she looked back up he was in front of her.

"Your going to be okay." He said searching her eyes to see if she would believe him, as much as she tried to believe him, she didn't. "I will find out what's wrong with you and then I'll fix it."

She gave him an unconvincing smile, and he gave a similar one back. Klaus leaned up against the railing that she was leaning on and put an arm around her pulling her to him so her head was leaning on his shoulder. "You're going to be okay." He said confidently. He couldn't help but smile when she didn't pull away from him.

She closed her eyes and let herself rest against him, for a second she was exhausted. Some sort of symptom of whatever was wrong with her. Of course like almost every time lately she planned to close her eyes for just a second she fell asleep.

-;-

"Niklaus, I think I might have an idea." Elijah said quietly from the doorway, well Klaus sat in front of the fire glass of scotch in hand.

Klaus turned around with a slight hopefulness that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"That Bennet witch is very powerful maybe she would have something on what's wrong with Caroline."

Klaus had thought about this multiple times, but being the selfish being he is decided against it afraid they would use this to hatch a plan to take Caroline from him. Of course it was either this or she would most likely be taken away from him in a more permanent way. Maybe he should take his chances with the witch, even if they did take her, at least she would be alive.

Yes he would talk to the witch.

-;-

Bonnie knocked on the door to the Mikelsons, Klaus threw it open before she had even finished knocking. "She's upstairs." He told her motioning for her to follow him. She glared at the back of his head as she followed him up the steps. When Klaus called her the first thing she did was call Elena, who called Damon, who told Stefan, and well they haven't come up with a plan yet they were working on it.

Bonnie was going to get Caroline back from that monster. Klaus opened the door, walking in before her over to Caroline who slept seemingly soundly on the bed. He shook her lightly. "Caroline, love. You have visitor." He said smiling sadly down at her.

Caroline turned around slightly touching her lips softly to his hand before lifting her head up to smile at him. This did not escape Bonnie's attention. "Hmmm." She hummed softly.

"Bonnie's here, she's going to figure out what's wrong with you." Caroline's eyes lit up at the mention of her friend. She turned towards Bonnie who stood next to the door.

She smiled and lifted herself up on her elbows weakly. "Hey, Care." She said with a soft smile.

Klaus leaned over and whispered something into Caroline's ear, which Caroline nodded to, before leaving them alone. Bonnie ran to her friend the second he was out of the room. "Are you okay? Has he hurt you?" She continued with questions well Caroline sat there for a minute slightly overwhelmed. "We'll get you out of here." At that Caroline suprised herself by being upset by the thought of leaving Klaus.

"No, no, no, no!" Caroline said slightly hysterically, she took a deep breath once she saw the incredilous look Bonnie was giving her. "Can we just not talk about it right now." She asked.

Bonnie sighed. "Yeah...I'm just worried about you."

"I'm okay...well except for this pesky vampire cold." She said jokingly but her smile dropped a little.

"Okay. Let's figure out what's wrong with you." Bonnie smiled slightly.

-;-

Bonnie entered the room with an unreadable expression on her face. Klaus stood quickly. "Did you figure out what's wrong with her?" He asked, his expression one Bonnie had never seen on Klaus before, it seemed to be fear.

"I did." Bonnie looked around nervously.

"And?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"I can help her, I will need to get some herbs and other stuff from my house, but she should be fine. It's a rare vampire illness that has only been recorded twice in the history of forever, but good thing one of my ancestors was around one of those times." She said holding up an old looking book.

"Then go get them." Klaus said just as impatiently but a slight smile was on his lips. Caroline was going to be fine.

**Thanks for reading please review and follow me on tumblr _tvdklauscaroline_**


	8. Chapter 8:Wanting

**Chapter Eight YAY! I hope you guys like it, even though it's kinda short...anyway here it is!**

Caroline wasn't sure exactly what happened between Bonnie healing her and now. Whatever happened it wasn't good, because somehow she found herself being pulled through the forest by Stefan. "Stop!" She screamed at him as he tugged her further and further from the mansion that she could barely see now.

Suddenly Stefan stopped pulling her, when they heard Klaus, he had found out she was gone he must have. "Caroline!" It was more of a growl/scream _thing_ than speaking.

Caroline took Stefan's sudden shock to her advantage, wrenching herself from his grip. _Why are you doing this Caroline? Why are you trying to go back to him?_ The thing in the back of her mind shouted.

She wasn't completely sure why, maybe he had compelled her, no Bonnie broke the compulsion. Maybe she just cared for him. She didn't want him to feel the pain that she had just heard in his voice. She was sprinting away from Stefan, but she could hear him catching up to her.

She was almost to the mansion when Stefan tackled her to the ground. Caroline kicked and screamed until she was able to roll him off of her. "Caroline, don't go back! You won't be able to escape again!" He yelled as he tried to recover himself quickly enough to stop her from making what her brain was telling her was the biggest mistake of her life.

She shook her head and continued running 'til she was at his door.

-;-

Klaus searched the entire house for Caroline before admiting to himself that she was gone, she had left. "Caroline!" He half growled.

He threw the nearest breakable thing against the wall. He vowed to hunt her down and kill her in a way that made her experience as much pain as he was, but even as he thought it, he knew he could never kill Caroline.

He punched the wall next to him putting a hole straight through it. He leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes, trying to get control of his crazy heightened vampire/werewolf emotions that were out of control.

Suddenly he heard someone scream. "Klaus!" It wasn't just anybody, it was Caroline. He stood up straight for a second in disbelief. She hadn't left?

He ran for the door to find the porch empty, then he heard her muffled voice. He looked over the railing and saw Stefan on top of her holding a hand over her mouth to quiet her. Klaus jumped over the railing, and ripped the Salvatore brother from Caroline, tossing him carelessly into the tree behind him. Taking little notice of the branch that had peirced through the younger Salvatores torso.

Klaus grabbed Carolines arm and pulled her up so she was standing in front of him. "You didn't leave." She nodded shyly looking away. "Why?" He looked at her with confusion, he had thought she wanted to get away. He was sure Caroline would never be content staying with _him_.

She met his eyes for a second and then looked down, blushing. "I-I guess I just...wanted to stay...with you." He couldn't stop himself from smiling. This beautiful girl wanted to stay, with him. She never ceased to amaze him and now she wanted to stay with him. To amaze him, for the time being. Maybe later on in life she would want to leave but for right now she wanted to stay which made him happier than ever.

Caroline was panicking. Had she just betrayed her friends and chose to stay with Klaus instead of going home. _There are a million other things you could do today. This is deffinitly the worst. _The voice in her head mocked. She wanted to yell at it to shut up, but she knew it was right.

As soon as Klaus pulled her towards him in a warm embrace all those thoughts dissapeared. She wanted to stay with him even if it meant leaving her friends behind.

**This is not the last chapter it kinda seems like it but it's NOT I promise! :) I have more plans for this story! Hope you liked it! Oh and question did I go through this to fast? Should I rewrite it? I feel like it went to fast...Please review and follow me on tumblr tvdklauscaroline**


	9. Chapter 9:Accepting

**Chapter Nine! Yay it only took me like a year! Sorry! Anyway I hope you like it, please review! :)**

**-;-**

Caroline sighed, all the trust that she had built with Klaus had disappeared. Even though she hadn't meant to leave, and she came back.

He stopped taking her outside, he spoke to her less, used compulsion more. It sucked.

"What's got you all worked up?" Rebekah asked taking notice of Caroline's persistent sigh's.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you think?" She asked rhetorically, but Rebekah answered anyway.

"Nik." She made her way over to the pouting blonde on the couch. "He'll get over it eventually." She promised and Caroline looked up at her an expression of hope and doubt combined. "He is just afraid you'll leave him, so he is trying to distance himself from you just in case. He does that to everyone...even family." She said sadly.

Caroline nodded, maybe he would get over it _eventually_, but Caroline wasn't going to wait for _eventually_. If she had known it would be like this she wouldn't have come back. If she had known there wouldn't be anything to come back to that is. "I'm gonna go talk to him." She said confidently, standing up from the couch.

Rebekah laughed lightly and shook her head. "Good luck."

Caroline smiled at her before turning towards the study where she knew Klaus would be.

-;-

She was about to knock on the door, but decided she wanted to appear more aggressive so instead burst in without knocking. Klaus turned around in surprise his eyebrows rised showing his puzzled state, by her sudden intruision.

He quickly composed his features into a disinterested mask though, looking her up and down before turning back to the book in his hands. "What do you want?" He asked half heartedly.

Caroline made a frusterated sound before speeding in front of Klaus throwing the book he was reading into the wall. "What the hell?" She shrieked her expression one of pure fury.

Klaus raised his eyebrows again questioningly, suggesting that she continue.

"I wouldn't have come back if I knew you were going to be like this!" She exclaimed gesturing toward his being.

His eyes narrowed into a glare at the mention of her not coming back. "Like what?" He spat hostily, ignoring the way her shoulders slumped and the hurt that crossed her face.

"Like- like you don't care about me." She looked down, suddenly all her fury was replaced with morose, she tried to regain her anger but her next words came out as a weak ghost of fury. "You told me you wanted me here, and I had nothing to do with them taking me from here. I wanted to stay, but if you don't want me here then I'll go!" She threatened, to Klaus that last sentence might as well have slapped him in the face.

He grabbed one of her her wrists in his hand, glaring down at her. "You are not going anywhere." He growled.

"I wish I had just left." She said lamely, pulling her wrist from his grip, which had loosened significantly at her last words. His eyes followed her as she exited the room.

The voice in the back of Klaus' head just wouldn't shut up. _Really? You do not even kind of deserve this wonderful girl and she comes in here practically begging for you to want her and you turn her down? What is wrong with you? You, Niklaus are a stupid, stupid man. _He knew the voice was right, he was stupid, but not stupid enough to let her slip through his fingers.

"Caroline!" He called after her running from the room, she had stopped and turned around, looking at him expectantly. He flashed in front of her cupping her face in his hands. "I'm sorry." He told her. "I didn't want to lose you, and I was afraid that...it doesn't matter. What matters is I do want you here with me and I don't want you to leave and I am going to kiss you now." He told her before pulling her face forward and pressing his lips agaisnt hers.

She reacted quickly wrapping her arms around his neck, her lips moving against his efortlessly.

-;-

**Ok so yeah kinda short but I hope you liked it anyway...please review! :) Oh by the way I made a new Tumblr for my drabbles it's called _klarolinedrabblerequests :)_**


	10. Chapter 10:Burning

**I know! I feel so bad that I haven't updated in like FOREVER! But here you go another chapter! :) I hope you guys like it! Please review! **

**Chapter 10**

Klaus opened his eyes to see the still sleeping girl in his arms and smiled placing a kiss on the top of her head. "hmmm..." She hummed lightly in response.

"Morning, love." He said with another kiss to the top of her head.

"Too early." Caroline groaned turning around in his arms so she could look at him. As soon as he could see her lips he pulled her in for another kiss, Caroline pulled back as he tried to deepen it though. "I'm to tired for these types of things." She complained, sitting up from the bed and stepping down before he could pull her back.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a disgruntled tone.

She rolled her eyes slipping on a pair of his pajama pants and T-shirt. "To get some coffee."

"Bring me some!" He called after her.

-;-

Caroline hadn't thought about the rest of the original family until now. Thankfully it didn't seem any of them were awake yet or at least none of them were in the kitchen. She quietly made a pot of coffee and then poured it into two different mugs.

Relaxing as she made her way out of the kitchen. Of course that didn't last long as Elijah walked in the door at that exact moment. "Don't." Caroline begged.

Elijah put his hands up, though obviously fighting back a chuckle. "I didn't say anything."

She hung her head shamefully as she made her way back to Klaus' room as fast as possible.

Suddenly there was an intense pain in her head. Everything went black, the last thing she heard was a familiar voice...was that Damon?

"She wants to be buddies with Klaus than she can die with him!" The voice snarled, definitely Damon.

-;-

Klaus heard the sounds coming from downstairs and then the pain in his head, it was almost unbearable, _almost_. He went as fast as he could downstairs to find the Salvatore brothers, the witch, and doppelganger standing next to an incapacited Caroline well Elijah gripped his head kneeling on the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled at the gang of insolent supernatural beings who refused to let him have even this one day.

Damon smirked and whipped a stake from his jacket pocket. "What do you think?" He said as his smirk widened. "I've got a white oak stake and a really powerful witch. I think we just might finally get rid of you originals."

Klaus' eyes narrowed and he lunged at Damon, slower than he would like do to the incapacitating pain in his head. Though even with slower reflexes he was still quite fast. That's when he felt the stake rip through his chest closer to his heart than he would like.

He growled and pushed Damon back aiming his body so it landed on the witch. The searing pain in his head stopped immediately as Bonnie _herself_ was incapacitated as she hit the other wall.

The doppelganger just watched the scene play out in shock. "Get out of here now." Klaus heard Stefan whisper to her. Damon growled as he stood launching his body towards Klaus, which Klaus, with his newfound strength, easily dodged.

He picked up Caroline with the intention of getting her out of harms way, of course that plan was thwarted when the Salvatore brothers attacked in some sort of unison routine. Caroline was torn from his arms and he snarled as her body hit the wall hard, even though he knew she was fine he didn't like being held back, unable to protect her if anyone were to go after her.

-;-

Caroline's eyes opened to see Klaus being held back by Damon and Stefan and they seemed to be scrambling looking for something. "Damon! Where is the stake?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know ask him!" Damon hissed

Her hands went to her pockets where she found the wooden stake. Thank goodness no one was paying any attention to her. That made it simple for her to slip away and find the fire place. Of course Caroline couldn't do just burn the stake without making a spectical. "Hey Damon! Looking for this?" She smiled holding up the stake just before tossing it into the flames.

-;-

**Ok so I will try and update sooner this time! Really! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reading, please review! Follow me on Tumblr **_**klarolinedrabblerequests**_


	11. Chapter 11:Yelling

**What did I say? I said sooner! And is this sooner? Yeah it is! :) OK I'm being weird...anyway here is Chapter Eleven!**

**-;-**

It happened in the blink of an eye Damon growled and attacked Caroline throwing her to the ground. Quickly recovering she hissed and pushed him toward the fire place, to Caroline's disappointment only his hand touched the fire.

"Damnit!" He seethed, shaking his hand. "Barbie, what the hell is wrong with you?"

Caroline stood her ground as Damon got in her face, trying to intimidate her, but she wouldn't be intimidated by _him,_ not anymore. "Protecting someone I care about!" She almost screamed in his face. "Are you _really _any better than him Damon?"

"Yes." Damon shouted, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Name one thing he's done that's worse than anything you've done!" Caroline challenged.

Damon scoffed. "I can name a million."

"_Name one_." Caroline clarified, everyone else just stood back and watched the scene before them.

"He's tried to kill Elena!"

"And you've never killed someone who was important to someone else? You killed your brothers best friend!" She could remind him of all the other terrible things he'd done, but strangely this was her trying to be _nice_...

Damon opened his mouth to reply, but then shut it obviously thinking better of what he was going to say, which made Caroline smirk widely.

"Damon doesn't have a witty retort?" She said mockingly before rolling her eyes and muttering. "That's a first."

He took a few steps back trying to regain the composure that he had lost with his failure to respond. "Whatever, blondie." He said weakly turning toward the door and motioning for the rest to follow. Right before he left though he turned back with a smirk. "By the way, I can't wait to see what Tyler has to say about this new romance of yours."

Just like that Damon and the rest of them were gone, along with her smirk and all other happy components of her life. Tyler, how could she have forgotten about Tyler? _I said 'this not Tyler stop what are you doing' multiple times! __**You**__ didn't listen!_ The voice in the back of her head scolded.

"Caroline." She heard Klaus say from behind her. "Are you alright?"

She took a deep breath before turning around. "Yes." She smiled shakily before moving forward and kissing him on the lips. "I'm fine."

He smiled back. "What are you going to do about Tyler?" He asked seriously.

She sighed. "I don't know."

-;-

**Soooo? What did you guys think? Leave me a review! Follow me on tumblr **_**klarolinedrabblerequests**_**. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter even though it's short...just like every other chapter...oh well**


	12. Chapter 12:Exchanging

_**Yeah it's been forever and a day I was suffering from writers block with this particular story. Anyway here's chapter 12.**_

-;-

Caroline sighed and leaned back against Klaus' chest when she felt his arms around her. "I won't let you leave me for him." He whispered in her ear. Her eyebrows furrowed, the corners of her mouth turning down.

"I wouldn't do that do you Klaus." She told him her tone offended. He pressed his lips lazily to her shoulder pulling her to the couch with him. A smile spreading across her face again, she laughed slightly.

"Good." He told her, grinning into her shoulder.

That's when they heard the knock on the door and Klaus' expression turned into a scowl. She turned around and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Don't worry."

She walked up to the door and opened it to see Tyler standing there a mix of emotions. Suddenly he ran inside wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm going to get you out of here." He told her softly. Caroline heard a low growl ring out behind her. She couldn't help being a little bothered by Klaus' possessiveness. Tyler let go of Caroline at the sound, and turned to glare at Klaus.

"Tyler, don't." She warned when she saw the look on his face, then turned to give Klaus a warning glance.

"Caroline what the hell is going on?" Tyler asked, his gaze flickering between her and Klaus.

She took a deep breath. "Tyler, I'm not leaving."

He looked at her with a bewildered expression, then scoffed incredulously. "Seriously? You're falling for his crap?" Caroline could see Klaus restraining himself from the corner of her eye.

"I'm not falling for anything Tyle-"

He held up both his hands to stop her. "God Caroline, I thought you changed, but apparently your as niave and shallow as ever!" By the time he got that last word out he was against the wall, Klaus' hand around her neck.

"Let's try this again mate, your going to apoligize and then you're going to talk to Caroline like a civilized person. If you don't there will be serious repercussions. Are we clear?" Klaus articulated menacingly.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled. "_That_ is not civilized! Put him down!" He grimaced but dropped the boy, taking a couple steps back, giving Tyler a dangerous look as he retreated. Caroline turned back to Tyler who was rubbing his neck with a disgruntled look on his face. "Tyler, don't you dare talk to me like that. You never even tried to help me."

"Yes I did! Besides, he didn't try to help you!" He said throwing his hand in Klaus' direction. "He kidnapped you! What do you have stolkholmes syndrom now?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Would you stop and listen for ten seconds!"

"No! Why would I possibly do that? Caroline you are dumping me for the guy who ruined my life, your life, and hurt or killed basically everyone else you've ever cared about! How could you possibly expect me to listen to that!"

"Well what do you want me to say then Tyler?" Caroline asked exasperatedly.

"I want you to stop think about what you're doing, apologize, and get the hell out of here with me, your boyfriend!" He told her, raising his arms and then dropping them back to his sides.

"Well I'm not going to do that Tyler. I'm not going to apologize and I'm not going to leave, and you are just going to have to live with that." The heartbroken look on his face hurt her so much.

He shook his head and turned for the door. "Fine, whatever. Throw your life away for him, see if I care." With that he was gone. Caroline's shoulders slumped, Klaus was by her side quickly, a cold look on his features. Honestly she was shocked he was able to control himself through that entire exchange.

"Are you alright?" He asked his features softening, as he pulled her chin up so she would look at him.

She nodded slowly, sitting down on the couch putting her head in her hands. Then she began to sob. Klaus comforted her wrapping his arms around her, whispering soothing words in her ear. "They all hate me. They used to be my friends." She said in between sobs.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." He told her softly rubbing circles on her back with his hand.

**-;-**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry I waited so long to update, please review! :) Follow me on tumblr **_**tvd-siblings**_


End file.
